Radio signals may be used to determine the location of a device in a wireless network, such as a Wi-Fi™ network. For example, the location of a user device may be triangulated based upon wireless signal strength and other indicators detected at nearby Wi-Fi access points (APs). Wi-Fi location tracking can be especially useful indoors, where Global Positioning System (GPS) signals may be unavailable.
The media access control (MAC) address of a user device may be used as an identifier on the network for location tracking. This can be a problem for applications executing on user devices, which, for security and other reasons, are increasingly prohibited from querying the device operating system to obtain a MAC address of the device. The prohibition may apply to applications executing within a user web browser, or to applications directly installed on the user device. The result is that user device applications cannot utilize location tracking services.